Historial de complicaciones
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Lo que lo desata es una burla, parte de un juego, pero, a pesar de que son más los problemas de Daisuke que de ella, a Miyako le es difícil de ignorar la situación por completo: hay algo brillando en los ojos de Daisuke. Tema de transgénero. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Fuera, impulso de idiotez dramático. Antes de que me arrepienta, aquí mi aportación para** La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II **en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **One-shot de 2,392 palabras.**

 **Pareja: Daisuke x Miyako.**

 **Combinación 15: Transgénero/Transexualidad.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Mi perspectiva sobre este tema es diminuta. Investigué lo más que pude, pero no puedo decir que haya hecho un buen trabajo al manejar el tema, por lo que, me reservo mis comentarios esperando no herir sensibilidades. La mejor de las suertes para ustedes, que leen esto.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Historial de Complicaciones**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

.

« No me llames así. »

.

Es extraña la forma en que escribir tan de acuerdo a las normas de la ortografía, gramática y puntuación le da un sentido, sea voluntario o no, de fuerza a las palabras. De seriedad.

Ahí, en esa frase, parece no haber cabida para réplicas.

Es una orden terminante que hay que acatar sin cuestionar.

Miyako se recuerda a sí misma la primera vez que leyó el mensaje, hace más de una semana, y de ahí, el listado de mensajes con el contacto era nulo. La página seguía en blanco. Porque hasta para ella habían cosas que la dejaban muda.

Su mutismo, sin embargo, solo fue por la mensajería, no obstante en la vida real… fue un caos.

Como siempre. Aunque diferente.

Antes de esa respuesta había un mensaje suyo. Que terminaba con "Dai-chan".

Escucha sonidos de ropas al moverse y unos ruidos que produce la voz ahogada de alguien detrás de ella; siente que sus mejillas se le ponen calientes y apenas logra reprimirse de hacer cualquier comentario o voltear impulsivamente para ver qué tanto hacia al chico producir ruidos que por poco suenan a que se está batiendo en una verdadera batalla campal con las prendas de vestir.

Su rostro refleja, en frustración, lo mucho que le cuesta. No acostumbra a ser así de cuidadosa con Daisuke y con sus comentarios, porque estos generalmente surgen en su espontaneidad sin anidar nunca verdaderas malas intensiones. La situación es complicada porque, en primer lugar, Daisuke parecía más susceptible a los comentarios de… cualquiera, que tuvieran que ver con el asunto; en segundo lugar, por que ella no estaba cien por ciento confiada en que de verdad cuando se burlaba no guardaba malas intensiones…

A Miyako todavía le sienta fatal lo poco que ha visto del desarrollo de la actitud por parte de la familia de Daisuke ante un asunto tan delicado como aquel. Pero al menos por el momento todo había terminado de la manera… correcta.

Por decirlo, porque, en realidad, ella todavía sentía que habían muchos problemas que merodeaban por la fuente de todo el asunto.

.

.

Días atrás había estado, sin darse verdaderamente cuenta, en silencio, muy quieta. Su madre incluso le había llegado a preguntar por su estado más veces de las que solía hacerlo. Incluso, ofreció a uno de sus hermanos para que fuera quien cubriera el turno en la tienda que a ella le tocaba tomar.

—¡Pero mamá…!

—Estaré bien hoy, mamá. Es mi día favorito porque hoy llegan nuevas provisiones. Ya sabes, me gusta ordenar.

Su madre y su hermana tuvieron que dejar de discutir por tonterías y Miyako no tuvo que hacer más que seguir cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades.

Taciturna, ordenaba en las estanterías botellas, latas, paquetes y demás etcéteras que iba desembalando de grandes cajas de productos varios. Y entonces, con un soplo de viento (una ráfaga, más bien), Daisuke llegó a su posición, agitado y sin aliento. Con las mejillas rojas y las líneas de los ojos irritados.

Y una falda puesta.

 _"Qué asco…"_

.

.

Hasta a Miyako le sorprendió tener ese pensamiento de buenas a primeras. Pero eso era algo que con frecuencia no se podía controlar. La primera impresión, no razonada, delataría probablemente mucho el tipo de persona que se es. A Miyako no siempre le gustaba tener esa clase de pensamientos, por eso los mandaba a volar a la primera oportunidad.

Excepto que con Daisuke no solía poder hacerlo.

Los toques a su puerta llegaron a sus oídos haciéndola volverse, completamente tensa.

Sin querer, Daisuke y ella se encontraron mirándose mientras él… ¿se contemplaba en el reflejo de un espejo compacto mientras se pintaba los labios?

A Miyako casi le da un tic en el ojo.

Eso, hasta que se fijó bien en la forma en que el nuevo color de estos hacia resaltar la boca de Daisuke. Miyako se mordió alguna parte dentro de la boca para no decir nada y, honestamente, le costó trabajo quitar la mirada de ese lugar en específico.

Daisuke no había hecho nada más con su cara (por el momento). No obstante, las cosas no eran iguales con su ropa. Y después de comprobar que Daisuke en realidad no tenía tan mal gusto, Miyako finalmente pudo verlo a los ojos sin que los suyos le hicieran crítica.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Daisuke seguía tenso con los ojos abiertos como platos y que la mano con el labial le temblaba ligeramente.

—Miyako, ¿estás ahí?

Miyako no tardó en ampliar también los ojos. Sus observaciones en Daisuke la habían hecho olvidarse por completo de que alguien había llamado a la puerta de su cuarto. En su casa que supuestamente debería de estar vacía. Con su familia fuera, cada uno atendiendo sus asuntos hasta ese mismo día en la noche, cuando regresara una de sus hermanas.

¿Y su hermano estaba ahí? ¿Por qué?

Habría sido mil veces mejor que hubiera sido una de sus hermanas.

—Miyako, voy a…

Con gesto dramático, ella se lanzó a la puerta creyendo que iban a abrirla. Daisuke y ella se miraron desde el interior de la habitación. Él llevándose una mano a la boca para quitarse la pintura de los labios…

—¡No, no, no-

—¿Qué? ¿Miyako…?

Daisuke apenas se detuvo solo para mirarla mal, ahora que su hermano se vino enterando de que algo raro pasaba cuando ella comenzó a tratar de evitar que Daisuke se quitara el labial de la boca.

Las mejillas de Miyako enrojecieron. No recordaba haber estado tan interesada en que Daisuke permaneciera así la primera vez que lo vio, de hecho…

.

.

Había una fiesta. Los chicos se reían y en medio de un caos que nadie previno, Daisuke y Miyako terminaron en el mismo círculo de chicos que, por alguna razón u otra, comenzaron a hacer apuestas. Miyako los había estado observando, que apostaban poniendo en juego cierta parte de su integridad, por lo que ella, junto con un par de chicas más, se rehusaba a participar del todo (solo ocasionalmente, cuando estaba segura de que no iba a salir mal parada).

Daisuke no se detenía mucho a pensarlo y aceptaba cada cual apuesta tonta que hacían. Lo que peor le parecía a Miyako, era que había perdido todas las apuestas, por lo que Daisuke ya había hecho el ridículo en más de una ocasión.

La línea se cruzó en un momento en el que de la última apuesta que perdió, el castigo que se le vino dando fue dejarse maquillar por las chicas…

.

.

Había sido en realidad una burla.

Miyako recordaba con claridad que a ella en ese momento se le había ocurrido salir al baño (en realidad, fue cosa de su vejiga, que ya no aguantaba después de haber tomado tanta agua) y que, para cuando regresó, a alguien también se le había ocurrido ponerle unos pocos adornos para el pelo a Daisuke.

Y le hubieran dado ganas de reír de no ser porque Daisuke comenzó a adoptar cierta actitud tímida que le dio muy mala espina en el momento y... lo vio en sus ojos. Algo brillando que con dificultad trataba de evitar que se asomara. Era, como ahora, y la misma sensación que tenía desde hace unos días atrás, de cuando lo vio usando falda y tuvo que llevárselo a rastras, vuelta loca con la idea de que sus padres lo llegaran a ver, fuera del negocio de su familia.

"—¿Qué crees que estás…?"

Miyako, en esos momentos, sí le había gritado. Se había descontrolado, de verdad y había hecho a Daisuke llorar...

Bueno, no. Eso era como ella lo había sentido y por eso ahora, sintiendo como la culpa le carcomía el alma, se mordía la lengua cada que una frase que pudiera herirle la sensibilidad le quería salir, solo así, espontáneamente.

Quizá eso la estaba haciendo actuar y pensar ahora así.

Miyako no concebía que, luego de sus primeras reacciones, las segundas que vinieran fueran unas más… extrañas todavía.

Extrañas que no sabía si eran buenas; las primeras, sin lugar a dudas, no lo habían sido.

Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo.

Mirar a Daisuke en su situación y que se le antojara algo… lindo. Que, es decir, esa palabra tuviera que usarse en su cabeza, como si fuera un _antojo_ de sus ojos...

Se negó a sí misma. Y decidió concentrarse en Daisuke.

Él era el del problema, no ella.

Ella iba a ayudarlo a él.

—¿Y?

Miyako puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué incluso cuando las cosas eran así, Daisuke todavía se comportaba de esa manera tan altanera con ella, que lo estaba ayudando? —Solo vino a buscar algo que mi madre le pidió que le llevara. Ya se va, no tienes que preocuparte por él, no he mentido cuando dije que estarías _a salvo_ … —Miyako no pudo contenerse al decir esa palabra, entonarla en una tenue burla y sonreír, como en la hacedera de una travesura —aquí.

Canturrea al señalar su habitación. Y a Daisuke también se le enrojece la cara, a saber si por el enojo o por algo más…

—¿Quieres que te diga algo?

Miyako parpadea y arquea las cejas con gesto incrédulo, el fantasma de la burla todavía presente en ello. —¿No me lo estás diciendo ya?

Daisuke abre la boca, a nada de explotarle cualquier comentario en la cara que hiciera comenzar una de sus, anteriormente, típicas peleas.

Miyako lo hacía a propósito, no cien por ciento consciente, porque extrañaba de alguna manera que su relación no fuera como lo era antes...

Ahora, sin embargo, Daisuke no hizo lo que ella esperó. O no de la manera en que ella lo habría esperado.

—¿Sabes que tu ropa no es demasiado femenina?

En la mente de Miyako, fue como si hubiera dado directo con un muro. Como si se hubiera estrellado, los segundos que se mantuvo estática pasaron como en cámara lenta.

Ella también recordó lo que hace unos días había pasado.

Con Daisuke también, para variar.

.

.

—¿Qué haces...?

Miyako tuvo que admitirlo, como estaba ahí, a regañadientes, no se había esmerado ni un poco en cuidar su apariencia.

—Vengo a comer. Con mi supuesto novio. Y su familia. ¿No lo sabías?

Daisuke, luego de quedarse como pasmarote, viéndola, finalmente cerró la puerta de su casa y la tomó a ella por el brazo, comenzando a llevarla a rastras al elevador de su edificio.

En ningún momento la miró. Y Miyako no se preocupó mucho por ello. Daisuke la tenía harta.

Eran sus problemas y no los de ella, ¿por qué tenía que metarla en sus asuntos?

Más molesta de lo que debería estar, Miyako se dejó dirigir, resignada, hasta que Daisuke le habló por primera vez y le agradeció tomarse el tiempo para ayudarlo con eso de fingir ser su novia.

La llevó a un lugar de artículos varios para chicas. Le eligió unos cuantos accesorios para el pelo que todavía tenía reticencia para admitir que le habían gustado y unas pulseras de las que no acostumbraba a usar a pesar de que le gustase verlas.

.

.

Después, cuando Miyako se sentó a la mesa con los Motomiya, entendió la necesidad de Daisuke por mostrarse con una supuesta novia que, además de todo, llevara adornos lindos en el pelo y usara pulseras que podían parecer estorbosas pero igual de bonitas.

"—¿Y dices que ella es tu novia…?"

Lo cierto es que su confianza en ella misma mermó luego de recibir la mirada de la madre de Daisuke en aquella ocasión. Casi agradeció a Daisuke que la hubiera arreglado un poco más en su apariencia.

"—¿Sabes que no estás siendo muy convincente en tu papel de novia?"

Jun parecía no estar cómoda y aunque ella había creído por poco que no iba a decir nada en todo el tiempo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad (cuando la señora Motomiya se levantó de la mesa con cualquier excusa y haciendo a su hijo acompañarla también), se le acercó para murmurarle aquello.

Al regreso de ambos, Miyako se dio cuenta de que Jun tenía razón. El gesto de Daisuke se veía tan sombrío y la señora Motomiya cuando la miraba parecía que vaciaba la mirada, como si no la registrara.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Miyako colocó su mano sobre la de Daisuke.

Y aunque en un principio sólo lo hizo para darle apoyo moral, en cuanto ese gesto fue visto por la señora Motomiya, la tensión que generaba con su actitud fría pareció disminuir considerablemente.

Miyako recordaba incluso que a ella la había visto con mejores ojos, unos más amables.

—Sí, gracias— entonces respondió, algo de mala gana—. Seguro que necesito consejos tuyos para hacer mi armario más femenino, ¿no?

Antes de haberlo pensado con detenimiento, las palabras ya le habían salido y en un tono sarcástico. Miyako no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en que había vuelto a hacer un comentario rudo con Daisuke y sobre ese tema, cuando él le respondió con una sonrisa llena de gracia. —Sí, los necesitas.

En el momento en que ambos se vieron a los ojos, Miyako casi se pone a llorar de alegría después de la sorpresa inicial. _Extrañaba tanto esas sonrisas y esos tratos que tenían entre ellos…_

—¡Dai-chan! —Impulsivamente, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Daisuke no se lo esperó, pero aún así le recibió el abrazo, aunque haciendo una mueca. —No me llames así…

Miyako se rió y se alejó del abrazo poniéndole los brazos en los hombros, desde ahí, lo observó con cuidado. Ya le había parecido suficiente el hecho de que cuando las chicas lo estaban todavía maquillando se hubieran estado riendo mientras él se aguantaba el decir nada y hacía bromas hacia él mismo que eran como pequeños puñales clavados en su propia dirección, el que a la madre de Daisuke no le hubiera gustado ni por asomo ver a su hijo todo maquillado como chica y que por alguna razón se hubiera enfurecido tanto al punto de mirar todo a su alrededor como si fuera una desgracia completa, o que incluso ella misma no hubiera sido capaz de entender en primer lugar lo delicado de aquella faceta que no estaba haciendo más que dar inicio en algo que todavía podía solo tratarse de una cosa de exploración personal.

—Oye, ¿y si te dejas crecer el cabello?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto cómo se le hace el cabello a Jun?


End file.
